Un sourire revanchard
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Penchés sur un parchemin, installés en cercle au milieu des lits, quatre garçons se faisaient face., disposés en étoile autour dudit bout de papier, têtes contre têtes, une blonde, une brune, deux jais. Les voix se faisaient de plus en plus fortes, envahissant de leur tumulte le silence de la tour. Mais l'affaire était d'importance, et les commentaires allaient bon train...


_Cet OS est dédié à Picotti, en remerciement pour toutes ses reviews..._

Un sourire revanchard

« Pff, tu sais même pas ce que c'est ! »

« Mais si, regarde, là, ça fait bien non ? Il est parfait comme ça ! »

« N'importe quoi, c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait, admire donc le travail... »

« Mais pourquoi t'effaces tout, t'es pas bien ou quoi ? Ça m'a pris au moins dix minutes de le faire ! En plus, il est même pas bien fait le tien...»

« Je ne voudrais pas intervenir, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça non plus... »

« Alors n'interviens pas ! Il est très bien ! »

« Quelqu'un sait ce que ça veut dire au fait ? »

Alors que la nuit tombait sur le château, une lampe restait allumée, dans un dortoir, masculin évidemment, et pas n'importe lequel. Les rideaux étaient rouges, des banderoles rouges et or accrochées au mur, c'était bien le dortoir des Gryffondors. Les rayons de lune baignaient encore la pièce, elle n'était pas tout à fait pleine mais cela n'allait pas tarder.

Penchés sur un parchemin, installés en cercle au milieu des lits, quatre garçons se faisaient face., disposés en étoile autour dudit bout de papier, têtes contre têtes, une blonde, une brune, deux jais. Les voix se faisaient de plus en plus fortes, envahissant de leur tumulte le silence de la tour. Mais l'affaire était d'importance, et les commentaires allaient bon train. L'un d'eux se leva, fatigué de ces querelles. Il s'approcha d'une des fenêtres, prenant appui de son front sur le carreau, et observa l'astre argenté avec tristesse. Il soupira. Il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps. Bientôt, la lune serait pleine. Bientôt, tout recommencerait. Bientôt, il allait redevenir le monstre auquel il avait échappé durant un petit mois. La bête reprendrait alors ses droits,le manipulerait, l'épuiserait, le déchirerait, et il se détesterait un peu plus encore. Si c'était possible. Il soupira de nouveau. Jamais on ne le laisserait en paix, jamais il ne pourrait être normal. Jamais. Ce mot roulait dans sa bouche avec un goût d'éternité qu'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier. Le contraire était-il mieux ? Toujours. Il resterait toujours seul. Il resterait toujours un paria. Il resterait toujours mauvais. Ce mot non plus ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Une seconde silhouette se leva, s'approcha de la première, leva une main pour la poser doucement sur l'une des épaules du premier jeune homme. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, l'un près de l'autre, le regard tourné vers les étoiles et le ciel d'encre. Et la lune, surtout.

« Tu y penses encore, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas l'oublier. On va y arriver. Je te jure qu'on va y arriver Remus. On ne te laissera pas tomber. Jamais. Tu entends ? Jamais on ne te laissera tomber. Ça va marcher. Et ce jour-là, on sera là, plus encore que d'habitude. On sera là pour te soutenir. Je te le promets. »

Il le lui avait promis, ça devait être vrai alors, n'est-ce pas ? Sirius ne lui mentirait pas, si ? Ils seraient là. Tous. Ses amis. Eux qui ne l'avaient pas rejeté, ils seraient là. Et pour un instant, la notion d'éternité ne lui fit plus peur. Il se prenait à leur faire confiance. Il le pouvait, n'est-ce pas ? Il tourna la tête, le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne vit dans les pupilles noires que de la sincérité, de l'amitié, de l'espoir. Enfin. Il pouvait oui, il pouvait leur faire confiance. Ils ne mentaient pas. Pas eux. Ça lui fit du bien, il sentit son cœur se réchauffer à cette pensée. Sirius qui n'avait pas bougé durant cette inspection, s'ébroua enfin, il avait parfois des attitudes de chien, nul doute que son animagus aurait une forme s'en approchant.

Il se dirigeait d'ailleurs de nouveau vers le centre de la pièce, se rasseyant auprès des autres qui n'avaient pas quitté la feuille. Sirius était celui qu'il fallait pour calmer Remus, les autres le savaient, c'était à lui que revenait ce rôle, il était le mieux placé pour le comprendre sans aucun doute. Parce que lui aussi avait vécu cette exclusion, lui savait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, à quel point ça lui déchirait la poitrine à chaque pique lancée. Parce que lui avait perdu sa famille, ses attaches d'enfance, ses convictions pour se forger les siennes, celles qui lui convenaient le mieux, se moquant des préjugés quant à son nom.

Parfois, Remus l'enviait. Non. Souvent, il l'enviait. Avoir cette indépendance d'esprit, cette liberté choisie, cette attitude rebelle au sens profond du terme, cette force mentale qui ne lui ferait jamais céder. Le lycanthrope en était sûr, jamais Sirius ne cèderait à la tentation du mal. Il était peut-être le seul qui pouvait s'en vanter. Quoique James n'était pas de ce genre non plus, quand on voyait à quel point il se révoltait contre ces actes de folie rapportés par les journaux. Et Peter ne les trahirait jamais, ils étaient ses amis et il y accordait beaucoup trop d'importance pour gâcher ces liens qui les unissaient. Finalement, des quatre Maraudeurs, c'était lui le maillon faible, lui qui ne voulait pas céder mais ne résisterait peut-être pas longtemps, lui qui ne se mêlait pas aussi bien au groupe que les autres. Lui qui le premier s'était éloigné de l'objet de toutes les attentions pour faire bande à part, muré dans sa solitude.

« Tu viens ? On t'attend pour continuer, on a besoin d'un avis d'expert... »

Cet appel l'arracha à ses pensées, il les rejoignit donc à son tour, conscient que chaque instant passé avec eux serait un moment qu'il chérirait toute sa vie et tellement heureux qu'on l'appelle, qu'on ait besoin de lui, qu'on le demande. Tellement heureux de pouvoir être utile. Il se rassit donc là où il était auparavant, entre Peter et Sirius, face à James et au parchemin qu'il brandissait sous ses yeux pour lui montrer.

« Hum... Comment dire... Si, c'est pas si mal là... Mais il faudrait peut-être changer le titre non ? Parce que là, ça fait un peu prétentieux, non ? » risqua-t-il, en jetant un regard amusé en direction de Sirius qui semblait n'attendre que ce signal pour intervenir ensuite.

« Hein ? Prétentieux ? Mais je ne suis pas prétentieux ! Non, mais sérieusement, c'est pas de ma faute si je suis effectivement un homme viril, impressionnant, charmeur, canon, doué dans toutes les matières, expert de Quidditch, et que je cherche une certaine Lily Evans qui a décidé de se faire la belle pour ne plus avouer qu'elle m'aime ? Non ? J'y peux rien moi, si je suis parfait et que je la fais craquer ! »

« Et vantard aussi, tu l'as oublié sur la liste, je crois. James, combien de fois va-t-il falloir t'expliquer que pour convaincre Lily, il va falloir réduire ton ego à la taille de ton vif ? Même moi, je trouve que tu en fais trop là... »

« Sirius a raison, tu devrais peut-être marquer tout simplement que tu la cherches et que tu aimerais bien qu'on te donne toute information susceptible de la retrouver, non ? »

« Peter, pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je fais ces affiches ? C'est pas pour quémander un truc, c'est pour l'éblouir et lui prouver mon amour ! Je vais pas _demander_ des informations...Remus, dis quelque chose ! »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, James, je trouve ça trop... trop... trop prétentieux, enfin, trop toi quoi. Trop toi dans ce que Lily n'aime pas trop. Tu devrais vraiment écouter la proposition de Peter... Et puis, regarde, un petit coup de baguette et là, ça fait nettement mieux non ? »

Le jeune homme souleva le parchemin avec la phrase modifiée, le portant à la connaissance de tous les membres du dortoir. Sur ce fameux feuillet se dressait en lettres calligraphiées la phrase que Peter avait suggérée, en teinte rouge pour que cela se voit mieux, la couleur de l'amour avait commenté Peter, celle du courage et de leur maison tout simplement pour James, romantique mais pas trop quand même. En dessous, on pouvait admirer un dessin de James, avec un sourire que tous avaient cherché à qualifier de revanchard, tenant Lily dans ses bras de la manière la plus amoureuse possible. Ils avaient ensorcelé l'image pour que celle-ci sourisse tandis que James lui chuchotait à l'oreille. L'image parfaite de leur futur bonheur selon le jeune homme aux yeux verts. Tous se mirent finalement d'accord pour dire que l'affiche était très bien ainsi, même lui, après quelques retouches sur le dessin, censées le faire paraître encore plus à son avantage.

« Au fait, les gars, un sourire revanchard, vous vous demandiez, c'est le sourire de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Donc ça va bien à James, non ? Depuis le temps qu'il la tanne notre pauvre Lily... »

Un coussin vola aussitôt depuis un des lits pour s'écraser sur les lunettes du brun qui avait osé cette remarque, sous les rires des autres Maraudeurs. Bientôt, nul doute qu'une bataille s'ensuivrait, mais avant, il fallait encore multiplier cette œuvre d'art que James avait décidé d'accrocher dans tout le château. Sa Lily allait être ravie de voir sa tête ainsi exposée, il en était certain...


End file.
